Mating: Oc's
by xXxElectric-KittyxXx
Summary: Title says it...
1. Chapter 1

**In this fanfiction I will do a bunch of Mating Stories. But here's the twist instead of having a bunch of the Erin Hunter Character's, I want to have O.c's. For those who don't know what an O.c. is, I'll tell you. An O.c. is an, Original Character. So yeah... **

**So all I need is...**

Name:

Pelt:

Partner:

What it will be: (Rape, regular mating, etc...)

(And whatever else you can come up with XD.)


	2. ScourgeXApple

The moonlight shone beautifully down on the forest, every sound could be heard. From the singing of a bird to the silent wind.

Suddenly a gorgeous mottled silver she-cat stepped into a clearing, her silver pelt shone underneath the light. Making her look like Starclan itself, she was truly a sight to see. She laid down and her eyes watched the forest, her ears pricked as she heard a noise. She jumped to her paws and spun around to see a mouse. Her ears drooped down and her blue eyes shone with sadness.

"Looking for someone?" a voice chuckled.

She froze but slowly turned her head to see a midnight black tom, with one gleaming white paw. His frost blue eyes locked with her pale blue ones. She smiled and turned around and ran over to him and pushed him to the ground. "Scourge!" She giggled, nuzzling his cheek.

He gave a warm smile and nuzzled her back, he let out a loving sigh, "Applefrost." he whispered.

She purred and wrapped her forepaws around his neck, "I missed you." she whispered, small tears in her eyes.

He purred and wrapped his forepaws around her too, "I missed you more." he murmured.

She let go of him and pulled her head back and stared at his face, he was handsome. A nice big muzzle with sharp blue eyes, oh... the eyes always made her feel like she could fly inside.

He gave a charming smile at her and he licked her nose.

She purred and licked his ear, "Take me." she whispered.

He blinked in surprise, "W-what?" he asked.

"Take me." she whispered again, love and affection deep in her eyes, "I want you to take me."

"Ta-take you where?" he asked, bending his ears, embarressingly.

She hissed annoyingly, "Mate with me." she replied.

He bit his lip but looked in between her legs, his eyes grew lustful.

She smiled and jumped off of him and slowly swayed her hips, shooting her tail up in the air. Revealing her tight core, her folds flaring.

His jaw dropped and his member fell out of it's sheath, "Shit." he whispered, his eyes widening with lust.

She purred, "Come and get it, _big_ boy." She taunted.

He shook his head and padded over and pushed her over to her side.

She rolled onto her back, her paws dangling in the air.

He grinned and seperated her back hindlegs and stared down at her core, he plunged his muzzle in and began to shoot his tongue in and out of her.

She gasped and moaned, "O-ohhhhh. OH! Ahh ahh," she groaned, her hips bucking up for more.

He smiled and pressed a paw down on her hips and kept grooming her core, his tongue slithering in and out and across her core. He purred and pushed his muzzle as far as it could go.

She panted loudly, "Oh my Starc-" She trailed off as she shot out a white liquid, covering Scourge's face.

He pulled back and rose a paw and cleaned off the cum on his eyes, he licked his paw and a shiver shot down his spine, "S-so good." he murmured, litterally shoving his whole paw into his mouth.

She smirked and pushed herself to her paws and stood up, she swayed her hips.

He looked up and took the paw out of his mouth and he slowly stalked over to her and scrambled onto her back and mounted her.

She bit her lip as his member grinded against her core, she growled, "Enter me." she demanded, slamming her paw onto the ground.

He grabbed her scruff with his teeth and positioned himself to just thrust forward, to enter her. "Beg, my love." he whispered.

She smirked,"Oh Scourge, shove your huge dick into my small core, rip me apart. Fill me, oh please!" She yelled, not very good at the begging deal.

He smiled and thrusted into her and began to pump into her.

She wailed in pain,"Ow ow, Scourge... n-nevermind, I-I've changed my mind." She cried.

He stopped but kept his dick in her, he let go of her scruff and began to groom it, "It hurts now, just wait, you'll love it." he whispered.

She hesitated but nodded.

He decided to take it slower, so he slowly pulled it out and then put it back in.

She bit her lip, she slowly got into it the slower he went, she soon began to rock back with him,"Faster" she pleaded.

He smirked, finally thrusting as fast as he could go, grunting like an idiot.

She gasped and roared with groans and yowls of pleasure, "Harder!" She growled, ramming back with him.

He smiled and obliged. Suddenly he hit her sweet spot, or also known as the G- spot and she wailed in pure pleasure, she slammed harder against him. His ball sacks slapping her against her legs, surely to cause a bruise.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her tongue began to stick out,"Ohh- ughh ahh, Scorge..." she whispered.

He closed his eyes in bliss, his member throbbing from all the thrusting, he grunted and panted, "Oh, Applefrost, I-i think I'm going to cum." As if on cue a load of warm semen shot into her and she yowled with pleasure, her eyes going cloudy with pleasure. Their juices mixed together and some even fell onto the floor, causing a little puddle. He fell off of her and landed on his side, panting like a dog as if he just raced around the whole forest. She fell besides him, "Oh my Starclan..." she whispered.

He gasped, "That was-"

"Amazing" she finished, "I love you." she added.

He purred,"I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't any... GOOD. It's my first try at this kinda stuff XD Lol so anyways... next chapter. (When I get a chance to type it...)**


	3. LeafXStorm

A ginger spotted she-cat broke into a run, giggling like a kit in the snow, her amber eyes blazed with happiness. Suddenly a light gray tom pounced on her and pinned her to the ground, she gave a gasp and began to growl.

The tom purred, amused, "Shocked you didn't I?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off, "Sometimes I must wonder how your my mate,Stormstrike." she groaned, playfully.

He grinned,"Do you remember the day we met." he purred, nuzzling her gently.

She sighed,"Yes I remember..." she murmured, but she gave a purr and nuzzled him back.

He smiled and jumped off, his tail waving and his eyes shone with mischief. He slowly stalked up to her, "Escuse me, Leafkit, can you... um er... is there some mouse on my lip, you wouldn't mind licking it off would you?" he recited.

She purred, "Oh! Don't you want to ask your,um, mother for that." she coughed awkwardly, reciting that day.

He smiled,"No... I mean! Whoops, I mean she's asleep and your the onl- SCREW IT!" He replied.

"And then you plunged your tongue into my mouth." she sighed.

"And we made out until sunset." he replied.

She blinked and narrowed her eyes,"Your mother pulled you away from me and punished you." she corrected.

He smiled and licked her muzzle,"But you loved it, admit it you did!" he purred.

She nodded,"I did but it wasn't as great as that time we mated..." she retorted.

He grinned and flicked his tail,"No, it will never compare to that night." he sighed lovingly, his eyes suddenly growing lustful as he remembered.

* * *

A large gray tom with dark grey spots twitched uncomfortable in camp, his eyes traveling from she-cat to she-cat. He switched positions awkwardly, he sighed, he needed to control his hormones, it was mating season... and he still hadn't found a mate. He watched as Shadowheart and Blackflower walked out of camp, tails twining with one anothers. He groaned and in the corner of his eye, he turned to see a she-cat or also known as the love of his life, "L-leaffire." He greeted.

"Hello, Stormstrike" she replied with a gently smile, she slowly laid down by him.

He groaned, she too, was in heat and he was going wacko since she was just a rabbit hop away and he was ten seconds from humping her.

She looked up at him, she smiled and began to slowly groom him,"Do you really love me?" she asked, barely a whisper.

He nodded, "Yes." he whispered.

She purred and quickly gave his a muzzle a lick, which made him gasp, and she purred, "What if I said I returned the feelings?" she murmured.

He jumped up to his paws,"Wha-?"

"I love you." she murmured, her eyes blazing with true love not that,'Oh I'm going to mate with this cat and then tell him I hate him deal blah blah.'

He leaned down and pressed his head against hers, their noses touching, "I love you too." he whispered.

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

He smirked and slowly snaked his tail around her legs and hips, he hit his tail against her core.

She moaned.

He grinned and began to stalk away, "You want more? Follow me." he replied.

She purred and rose to her paws and darted after him.

He stopped at a clearing and he watched as she padded into the clearing, her eyes flittered over his body, "I get control." she whispered.

He nodded and bounded over to a tree and laid down and pushed himself up to let his back lean against the tree while his legs sprawled forward. His penis barely out of its sheath. He watched her stalk over and lean down in between his legs but she stopped herself, she carefully slid onto his lap and leaned down onto his face and began to cover it in licks. He purred madly, he tilted his head up and nibbled on her ear.

She giggled as he nibbled on her ear, she placed a paw onto his chest to have more support and she began to suck on his neck.

He groaned and his back leg began to bounce up and down like a rabbits.

She smiled and pulled back, she lowered herself and began to paw at his sheath which made him grunt and bounce his leg more. Suddenly a huge member unsheathed itself and it had a little precum at the tip of the head. She let out a purr and lowered herself and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his rod. He groaned and thrusted fully into her mouth, making her choke. "Suck It!" he demanded.

She giggled and wrapped it fully in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, making slurp noises also.

He groaned and his back arched,"O-oh, yeahhh." he grunted, throwing his head back.

She could feel heat coming off of it, it throbbed in her mouth.

He yowled and thrusted into her mouth, shooting white cum in her mouth.

She gaged and swallowed it down, she shivered at the taste but soon found that she loved it. She turned to him and purred.

He panted, he stared at her and flicked his tail for her to continue.

She sat back onto his lap and rubbed there hips together, dry humping each other. He grunted and moved up and down,"Uh ohh." she murmured, she lifted herself and placed herself above his member, "Ready?"

"Mhm." he murmured.

She smiled and slammed her lower torso onto his, his member went into her core. She gasped and wailed in pain.

His vision turned black, the pleasure of her tightness seemed as if it was TOO much to handle. His breath caught as she lowered herself.

She bit her lip and slowly lifted herself up and then pushed down, taking the male's part of the role. She purred and lowered her upper body onto his chest, she stared into his eyes as her hips moved up and down.

He stared into her eyes, unblinking. He grunted and gasped as she kept thrusting, "Harder." he whispered, closing his eyes in pure bliss, "HARDER!" he shrieked.

She purred and bobbed up and down on him, she yowled as his penis hit her G-spot. "OH!" she yelled.

He growled and threw her off of him, he rose to his paws and ran over to her body and wrapped his forepaws around her waist, he thrusted his penis back into her and began to hump rapidly,"Ohh uhhhghhh AH!" He yelled, biting down his lip.

She growled as he threw her off but stopped and wailed as he re-entered her, she yowled,"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled.

He shot a load of streamy hot juice into her, he kept humping as his came.

She came with him, she fell limp, she was exhausted.

After a while, he stopped cuming and humping. He fell off of her and rolled onto the ground. He was gasping, grunting, panting.

She crawled over to him, her legs drenched, "I-I love you."

"M... Me too." he whispered.

* * *

Stormstike looked up, "That was a sweet night." he whispered in her ear, his tail snaking it's way down her legs.

Leaffire gave him a lustful looked, "It was." she purred, silkly.

He smiled,"Want to go for Round 2?" he asked, he rubbed his tail against her core.

She grinned and nibbled her lip seductivly, "You get control." she whispered, padding off and slipping into some bushes.

He gave a silent prayer to Starclan,'Thank you' he whispered, he grinned and darted after her and into the bush.


	4. PeachXChill

**Sorry if this isn't good, i'm working on my description skills or whatever you call it. So here you go and THANKS for reviewing.**

* * *

Sunlight broke through the small den, many cats were already up and doing there duties. But some were still asleep.

An outline of a cat was in the shadows, deep breaths signifying the cat was asleep. Suddenly a pair of golden eyes appeared and gleamed in the darkness, they shone with tiredness and exhaustion. The outline began to shift and it stood up, it took one pawstep out of the darkness and then pulled the rest of it's body out. Revealing a cream colored she-cat with long legs and bright yellow eyes. She stretched out her fore paws; her back arched and her mouth opened, causing a little tongue to curl up as she yawned. She gave her shoulder one quick lick before stepping out of the den.

"Good morning, Peachfeather." A voice called, the cream colored she-cat spun around to see there were two midnight black she-cats, one had purple eyes while the other one had blue.

"Hello, Nightfall and Darklight." she replied, licking a forepaw and drawing it over her ears.

They purred and gave a dip of their heads and padded off.

A midnight black tom bounded over, he had frosty blue eyes and stunning white teeth. "Hello Peachfeather." he purred.

"Hello Shallowstar, how's life?" she asked, giving a dip of her head.

He smiled, "Great! Rushbreeze just told me she's expecting my kits!" he purred, excitingly.

She gasped, "Congrats, Shallowstar!" she purred.

He nodded,"Now I got to go, I've bothered you enough!" he smiled and bounded away.

"Good for him." she purred, she rose to her paws and padded out of camp, deciding to take a walk.

She looked around, the soft breeze whistled through the trees. She smiled and took a deep breath,"Ah" she whispered, refreshed. She purred and laid down and kneaded the grass, she gave a yawn as the sunlight reflected off of her pelt.

She looked up as a shadow loomed over her, she blinked as she stared into the cold blue eyes of one of her clan-mates, "Well hello, Chillfrost, what brings you out here today?" She asked.

He smirked and brushed his muzzle against her ear,"You."

She pulled back and stared at him,"excuse me?" she asked, confused.

He laughed and slowly circled her, "You heard me." he replied, pressing against her side, he licked her neck.

She gasped and slapped him with her tail,"Don't even try, Cold-heart," she growled.

He snaked his tail around her waist and in between her legs, "No ones looking or here," he whispered, lust weaved through his voice as he stared at her, or most likely her lower torso.

She hissed,"No."

He glared at her,"What?"

"I said. NO!" she replied.

He laughed loudly, in one fast movement he flipped her over and slammed her head to the ground, causing her to black out. "Nighty night" he purred, lustfully. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up, he thrusted into her and grunted already, "S-sssooo tight!" he screamed, thrusting wildly into her, growling with pleasure, "S-shit,...OH Starclan! harder o-ohhh." he yowled. He slowed down and began to grind their hips together, he bit his lip and closed his eyes in bliss. He yelped when he hit her G-spot and he shivered, almost collapsing on top of her. He unsheathed his claws and wrapped tightly around her waist, he thrusted harder, his claws slicing down her hip area.

A groan sounded from the she-cat,"Wha- OW!" She yelled as she came to her senses, "What in the?! Get off!" she hissed, struggling.

He dug his claws into her waist and kept pounding, hearing her scream only made it so much better, he smirked.

She could feel herself about to cry as he kept pounding into her, his barbed penis hurting her.

He sneered, "Awww does baby, Pussyfeather hate this? Well too bad, I'm going to tear you up an your going to like it." he cooed.

She burst into tears and she yowled as he raked his claws down her legs, "Stop it!" She pleaded.

He pushed her to the floor and laid on top of her, his member still in her. He kept on thrusting, panting like he ran the whole forest five times. He gasped, "I-i'm GOING TO CUM!" He shouted as he pounded into her rapidly, suddenly his cock convulsed and white cum rushed into her veins.

She wailed and scrambled away as he fell to the floor, she crawled away but something grabbed her tail and pulled her back, "Your not done." He spat.

She gasped as he shoved his member into her mouth, making her choke. He smirked, "Suck it."

She shook her head, he frowned and pushed it in, literally choking you. First he let out a moan then he threatened, "Suck it or i'll rape you to death!"

She nodded her head brisky and she swirled her tongue around it, he threw his head back in pleasure. She kept sucking it, he kept moaning. Suck. Moan. Suck. Moan. Suck. Wail.

"Harder." he whispered.

She sadly obliged and threw it through her mouth and down to her throat, deep throating. He yowled, "Holy Starclan." he whispered, drool coming out.

She kept sucking it until it convulsed for the second time today and it slidded down her throat and into her stomach, she gaged and fell back.

He smirked and kept himself steadied, he pressed his nose in her core, "See ya around." he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I'm so booked with requests XD ANYWAYS, I will update very very soon. I swear over my blanket, sleeping in, and most importantly I swear over my Pillow XD.

**That is a very big deal if I swear over my sleep, it's like taking my life. So I promise very soon I will get the requests in!**


	6. DarkXLight

A black tom bounded out of camp, his ragged pelt covered in scars from recent battles, his crimson eyes gleamed in the sunlight. But something in his eyes shone and his legs had something poking out. Yes, that was right, he was in... well there were so many words for what he was in but I guess he was horny, in heat, hormonal, etc... but, he was REALLY in need for some sex. His paws itched as he padded through the forest. He stopped at a tree, "Ok this will do for now," he whispered and a shiver shot up his spine as he laid down on the tree, his back against it, he let his legs sprawl forward and he stared at his cock for a while.

He bit his lip and wrapped his tail around it, he gasped at the sensation of his private parts being slowly moved his tail up and down, throwing his head back as he made groans and moans. His paws dragged in the ground as he slowly raised his hips up instinctively. His breaths were rough as he panted and threw his head back as he moved his tail up and down.

"Ohhh," a voice whispered.

He looked up to see a white she-cat with pale silver tabby marks surrounding her body, she stared at him hungrily, "Hello Darkheart," she purred.

He smirked,"Want to help me, Lightpaw?" he whispered seductively, flicking his tail for her to come forward.

She grinned,"Awww is the wittle kitty desperate?" she cooed.

He rose to his paws and stalked over to her, pushing his paw against her chest and pressed her against the forest floor.

She purred and stared into his crimson eyes, she pressed her paws against his chest as he lowered himself onto her; Grinding their hips together. She moaned and bit her bottom lip,"Harder" she whispered, leaning upwards to lick his ear.

He purred and flexed his claws on her shoulders and began to hump her without peircing her.

Lightpaw wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her forepaws around his shoulders, she knawed at his neck.

Darkheart groaned, he had enough foreplay. He poked her folds with his member.

She gasped and moaned with pure lust,"Ju-Just do it," she whispered.

He smirked and slowly entered her, surprisngly not as tight as a regular virgin. He looked in her beautiful amethyst eyes, "So you've been a bad kitty?" he mewed in between groans.

She unsheathed her claws and raked them down his back as he slowly thrusted into her. She smiled at the question,"Let's just say I get around."

Darkheart growled as he raked down his spine, he knawed at her neck and sucked on it as his hips moved up and down in a rapid motion.

She was so happy he wasn't as prickly as the other toms, which made it so much easier for her to enjoy it. She wailed in excitment when he hit her G-spot, "HOLY STARCLAN!" She screamed, thrusting up onto him as he thrusted down. She growled and ripped her claws against his skin, drawing blood,"Harder you fox-heart! Harder!" She shouted.

He blinked in surprised, he never knew an apprentice could be so demanding and this would be wrong in so many levels for the Warrior Code, but did he give a shit? No. He purred lustfully and rocked his hips back and forth,"As you wish," he purred, slamming harder.

She gasped and threw her head back as her walls tightened around his rod, cum spewing out of her.

He screeched and began to shoot a load into her, he stopped humping and just let the cum leave his body. He flopped onto the ground when he was done and he laid in the come.

Lightpaw just laid there also, letting herself catch her breath.

"Oh Starclan... I need a tighter pussy," Darkheart whispered.

Lightpaw rolled her eyes,"Tom-whore." she retorted.


	7. HyperXStorm

**Blah, Ok I hate school. So anyways, I think I'm probably just going to randomly choose the next few pairings. I'll try to get through all of them... If I can...**

* * *

"Hyperbreeze! Hyperbreeze!" The clan shouted. A white she-cat blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight as they called her name out.

"In honor of Starclan, you shall sit vigial!" A voice shouted; a dark black tom called. His green eyes shinning down onto the she-cat.

With a quick dip of her head, she padded over to the entrance of the camp. She circled the grass as if she was a dog and she flopped onto the ground. She watched as her clan-mates scurried over to their dens and disappear into the shadows.

A cough sounded through a bush, her eyes darted over to the noise. She narrowed her eyes as she saw movement and suddenly something was shoved up her mouth. She gaged and tried coughing it out but something just slammed it back in. She gasped as weight suddenly dropped onto her back,"Arch your back," a voice irdered,

She smirked and slammed herself up against the attacker, but with no avail on getting him off. A tongue rasped over her ear,"Be a good kitty and arch your back," It whispered silkly.

She hissed and tilted her head up to stare straight into red eyes. "Uh" she felt her breath caught by staring straight into the red eyes; it didn't seem real it just did not! The tom growled slightly,"Arch." he ordered. She nodded slowly before arching her back. Fitting it perfectly against the tom's stomach, "Good. Now Whatever you do, do not scream or else you won't get the best feeling in the world," he whispered.

She blinked and stared up at him,"Huh?" she asked, muffled. With a gasp she relized she had broken the code by talking. Shit. "Well I'm screwed," she murmured.

"Ohhhhh Yes,you are." the black tom murmured, pressing his gray muzzle against her ear,"I'm sorry that I have to do this..." before he even let her speak he unsheathed his penis and pushed it into her core. She let out a cut-off screech into the moss. Her cherry had been broken and blood poured down from her legs and covered the tom's penis.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he asked, gripping her scruff in his teeth as he rocked his hips back and forth. Thrusting in and out, he found himself screaming in pure pleasure and bliss.

Tears filled her eyes as he rocked back and forth. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to end. Usually when she heard about rape from the other she-cats, she didn't think _he_ would be so... so... what was the word? Whatever the word was;he was still raping her.

"Oh my little sexy bunny, yo-your so tight," he whispered in between moans. Rearing up, he slammed harder into her.

"Oh! Ohhh uhh ah!" Hyberbreeze moaned as he slammed up against her.

He threw his head up into the air and let out a yowl of triumph as his cock started to pulse. He shifted himself and began to cum.

Hyberbreeze reisted the urge not to cum but who are we kidding, she bursted and rode through the orgasm along with the tom. After feeling the tom slid off of her, she turned and around and sliced her claws square against his cheek,"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

* * *

**Not my best, I know. But eh, like I said. Now I'm going to go in a random order of whatever you reviewed in so yep.**


End file.
